Knowledge and Empty Bottles
by RyanLee
Summary: Al find out many new things about Ed.


Title: Knowledge and Empty Bottles   
Arc: Breaking Away   
WARNING: Some spoilers for the anime series' ending.

This is an arc that I'm creating to destroy much of the cliquéz (YEY FOR OXYMORONz!)

**DISCLAIMER OF SOME SORT**:   
Beta or C&C is adored and comments are loved.

This arc takes place after the anime series' ending. After Ed went to the other side of the gate and Al has a new bod. I don't really feel like explaining how Ed got back, and so on. This does not go with the movie at all. This was my idea of what might happen when Ed got back (i wrote this arc before I saw the movie 3 ) Lastly, all these parts of this arc kind of skips around (time-wise). I calling them part -insert # here- by the order I wrote them. so i might write about when Ed is 30, then the next part could be how he got back. I'll try to make all things flow, but for now enjoy:D

This was originally posted at my lj.

* * *

Breaking Away: Part I- Knowledge and Empty Bottles 

Ed slouched down and rummaged through the fridge. He was slightly choking on the ham sandwich, which he prepared. And he sort of needed a drink to wash down his sandwich from the fridge. He found something that wasn't expired, or at least not just yet, and chugged it down. He straightened up, closed the door, and turned around; only to find Al utterly in shock.

"_Nii-san_, you're taller than the refrigerator," Al spoke with to his brother with much disbelief.

"Um, okay Al." Ed looked back at Al, just with confusion. Ed tried to head back to his room, but Al's repetitive statement stopped him.

"No," He paused, "you're_ taller _than the _refrigerator_." He repeated the sentence, this time with more emphasize.

"Al, what's your point?" The older brother looked at his younger brother oddly and a tad irritated. He took a swig from the cool bottle.

"The _point_ is, the fridge is 5"5."

"Al, you must be really bored or really curious, if you know the measurement of household appliances," his left eyebrow moved up, "you need a girlfriend, little brother." He tried to muffle his laughter, but couldn't.

" SHUT UP! I DO NOT! Well, I do, but that's not the point...wait, you," He began to stutter, "...You... Are you drinking _milk_?"

"...Um, who do you think was drinking it?" Ed pointed to the recycling bin, that was piling with empty milk bottles. Al's face was dumbfounded. It's not like he didn't noticed when a bottle of milk that he bought for the week, mysteriously disappeared. But he would have never guessed that the culprit was his brother. Who would have? His brother was waiting for a reply from him. Al tried to come with the utmost reasonable answer he could, so he wouldn't look like an idiot.

"... The cats?"

"...Al, come on. Think logically here. If you didn't drink it, and the cats didn't drink it... And even if cats were able to open a milk bottle, there are none. Who else could have drank it?" Ed asked matter-of-fact-ly.

"But that isn't logical!"

"What, there aren't any cats?" Ed responded with a very confused question, "...Are you hiding cats again?"

"Yes," Al sighed, "... I mean NO! ...I mean_ you don't drink milk!_"

"I know that I might not have drank it every now and then. But how ever did you get _that_ idea?" Ed looked at him funny. Then Al was speechless.

There was that time when their mom was still alive, and she was trying to get Ed to drink milk. Ed fussed so much that he knocked the glass of milk all over Al's head. Al cried, Ed screamed, while their poor mom cleaned up the mess. Then, there was the time instead of the idea of girls having cooties, Ed believed milk did. So when Al drank milk, his brother wouldn't even dare to poke him. Or the time in the hospital, he wouldn't touch it for his dear life. After all, some of his bones were broken, and was in dire needs of calcium. There were so many more Al could of list just from top of his head, but didn't. _It would take too long._

"But _nii-san_, milk has always been your common enemy."

"Well, there was a truce between milk and me," Ed grinned, "when I grew up, Al." Ed ruffled Al's hair, tossed the empty milk bottle into the abused recycling bin, and walked outside to the backyard. He went to a nearby tree, and retired.

Al sat down on the couch in the living room, and picked up a book. He tried so hard to read, but all he could do was stare, because the realization of not knowing his own brother, the way he _used_ to, clouded his mind.

* * *

There will be more eventually. Leave me comments of good and/or bad? 


End file.
